


kylo can’t handle anything

by Pervygayoverlord



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervygayoverlord/pseuds/Pervygayoverlord
Summary: hux accidentally bumps kylo and kylo has a crisis





	kylo can’t handle anything

**Author's Note:**

> ok so lowercase is on purpose also i never claimed to be an amazing writer s o if you think it’s bad just don’t say anything believe me i k n o w

he was weak. of course he was why else would he feel this way. why else would he crave what he couldn’t have, _what he knew was foolish to want._

__kylo was only having this current crisis because of something that had happened earlier this cycle. it was that stupid insipid general, of course it had to be him. it had to be the man who unrestrainedly loathed him that made him feel so __kriffing __weak and vulnerable. they had touched , only in passing, but it felt much too long to kylo. it made his skin burn. it made him want to scream knowing the only ,even remotely, gentle touch he’d received since he was a child and likely the only he’d receive till the foreseeable future was an accidental brush of hands from the man who’d rather see him dead than touch him again. he hated himself so much for even thinking about hux so tenderly. kylo felt so overwhelmed he could barely stand it.___ _ __

____a sharp pain brought kylo back to the present. looking down he saw his nails digging into the flesh of his hand. the same hand hux had touched. no he had to stop thinking of that. he could stop this , he could forget this distraction if he just didn’t think about what happened. he’d get past this. he’d only be fooling himself anyways. kylo would be delusional if he thought hux would ever want him like this. as if hux would ever want to run his fingers through kylos hair, or hold him, or ... kiss him _NO! this had to stop now _. _he’d stop this. he’d deal with this, permanently_ _ _____


End file.
